This Really Is Meant to Be
by a-little-glimmer
Summary: "'ugh Dan and Phil are so married, how are they not together already? can the universe just make this happen please?" After a tumblr user asks for Dan and Phil to just be in a relationship already, the universe decides to take matters into its own hands - Dan and Phil wake up married to each other and must figure out what's happened. AU. phan. oneshot.


"Excuse me, Universe, sir?" A lab assistant, Susan, walks into the room where the Universe is at the moment. The Universe turns from the gigantic screen displaying his acts to humanity from around the Earth to meet Susan. "Yes, what is it?" "Are you busy right now, sir?" "No, just following up on my work," he responds with a wave of his hand. "A request just came in, sir," Susan says.

She turns and the Universe follows her out of the room, into the main circular enclosure. The enclosure is very large, with a fountain in the center and a glass ceiling above. Radiant light filters in from fluffy clouds like it always does, even when it's nighttime on Earth. There are several doors equidistant from each other at various points around the room, like a clock. Most doors lead to rooms having to do with the Universe's work, but there are also several rooms devoted to providing for the Universe's assistants, who, although they were immortal, still had everyday needs like having to eat and sleep.

Susan opens the door to the room dedicated to receiving requests for the Universe's services and leads him inside. One of the Universe's jobs was answering requests humans personally called on him to do, whether they believed he was going to answer or not was a moo point. He also managed the universe (such as controlling the weather on Earth). Susan and the Universe walk between the desks on either side of the room and down the aisle in the middle, towards the screen on the opposite wall. Multiple assistants were monitoring supercomputers perched on the desks, which were constantly searching for requests. "Martin, pull up the most recent request, please," Susan calls to a diligent man with thick glasses. Martin clicks a couple buttons and types a couple things on the computer, and a mass of words pops up on the large screen.

The Universe had seen many formats of requests, mostly scenes of people praying, people talking to their friends about what they wanted to happen, or floating bubbles of thought from people's minds. However, this was a text request - the first one the Universe had gotten. Susan reads the words on the screen:

 _"'ugh Dan and Phil are so married, how are they not together already? can the universe just make this happen please?'"_

 _"_ Who are Dan and Phil?" Susan's business-like demeanor drops and she turns to the Universe in confusion after reading the odd request. The Universe quickly sifts through the entire wealth of knowledge stored in his brain and says, "They're YouTubers who have a large fan base, and most of their fans want the two to get together, or think that they already are," gesturing to the screen as an example. "What's a YouTuber?" Susan asks confusedly. The Universe sighs. Things could be so annoying when he had to explain things to his assistants, who were not all-knowing like him and actually didn't know much about humans, despite having their work mostly revolve around them.

"Well, as you know, humanity has gotten very advanced over the last hundred years or so. They invented a website called YouTube where people can upload videos to the internet, and anyone with internet access can view them. People who regularly upload content to this website for viewer entertainment are called YouTubers," the Universe explains. "So why does this person want Dan and Phil to get married? And how did they even make this request? I've never seen one in text form before," she muses.

"It appears it was written on a website called Tumblr," Martin speaks up from his desk. "By a user named 'phils-eyelash'..." he adds confusedly. They both look toward the Universe for an explanation. He sighs again. "Tumblr is a website where... well, it's like a blogging site where people can post text, images, videos, and other things like that." "And why is this person blogging about Dan and Phil?" "Tumblr is primarily filled with posts about fandoms, so whoever made this request is in Dan and Phil's fandom, and apparently feels strongly about having them be in a relationship." _That's an understatement_ , the Universe thinks as his omniscient brain gets a glimpse into the minds of the person that wrote the request and other people in the phandom.

"Ok, well, are we going to fulfill the request?" Susan questions the Universe, exasperated, but still following protocol. "I think so," the Universe says thoughtfully with a small, proud smile. Susan's eyes widen. "Wh- Why?!" She exclaims. "It would make a lot of people happy," the Universe says simply. "But what about these Dan and Phil people? I don't think they would be fine with randomly becoming married to each other!" She protests. The Universe taps into his brain again, and time literally stops as he sees Dan and Phil in his mind. He pores over their lives together, scanning through the highlights, the 'boring' parts, and some of the lowest moments in their relationship. Dan and Phil going on tour together. Dan and Phil relaxing on the couch together. Dan and Phil eating breakfast in the other's company. Dan and Phil arguing. Dan struggling with depression. Sticking by each other for years, never wavering. The Universe finally exits the introspective moment and time resumes. "I think they'll be fine with it," He says knowingly.

"'Fine with it'? Or _happy_ about being married?" Susan persists. "Susan, I know what I'm doing!" The Universe exclaims, exasperated. "Ok, ok, sorry, sir," she quickly backs off. "Ok, thank you. Now, I'm sorry for yelling. Let's go to the activation room - Martin, send over the request," the Universe instructs the computer assistant. "On it, sir," Martin agrees as he quickly begins typing on the keyboard.

The Universe exits the room with Susan and they enter the large foyer. They enter the room, which wasn't large, and slightly dark, tinged with a mysterious blue light. There were no desks, but instead most of the room was taken up by a cylindrical glass tube, leading up out of the ceiling. Suddenly the screen on the far wall lights up and the request takes shape on it. Susan crosses to the computer hooked up to the screen and clicks a couple more things. "Ready, sir," she says, turning to the Universe.

The Universe enters the large tube, and with a nod at Susan, begins the process. She watches with fascination, always amazed at what happened. She just supposed it was magic. The Universe's body begins to lose it's shape, and a glow starts within his self. It brightens, glowing bigger and brighter with every second that passes, until finally Susan has to look away the light was getting so powerful. A huge surge of light bursts out of the Universe, up the glass tube and out into the universe, off to complete the request.

Susan looks back and sees the Universe, this time in a female form. She steps out of the tube and walks over to Susan. "Did everything go smoothly?" Susan glances at the computer. "Yes, ma'am, I think so. But we have to check in the concluding room to be sure."

A minute later, the pair are viewing the giant screen in the concluding room, waiting. Finally, a bubble pops up on the map, verifying the request was fulfilled. "Great. My work is done. Dan and Phil are married now," the Universe says with a smile. But then, another bubble flashes on the screen. "Oh, no. A hurricane is starting. I need to go take care of that. Duty calls!" The Universe says, and she rushes out of the room.

"Wait!" Susan calls after her, but the Universe is gone. "So that's it? They're just going to wake up and be married. This is ridiculous.." Susan muses. Normally people made requests for things to happen that were out of their control - 'Can the universe make it snow tomorrow so we don't have to go to school?' And that person would wake up and see it had snowed overnight. But this request was different. It was just so _involved_ in Dan and Phil's life... they needed some sort of explanation for what had happened.

Susan leaves the chamber and walks through the door leading to the bedrooms. She walks down a long hallway until entering her own room. _Well, I'm on break now,_ she thinks, looking at the clock. _My next shift isn't for hours._ Susan makes sure her bedroom door is locked. Then, calling on her magic (much like the Universe's magic, but less powerful), a burst of light appears. And just like that, she's gone.

* * *

Phil wakes to sunlight streaming through his windows. He tries to fall back asleep, but the light is too bright, so he reluctantly opens his eyes. Phil sits up slightly and reaches over to grab his glasses off the nightstand, but stops short with his hand outstretched. There, gleaming in the sunlight, a silver band shines on his ring finger. "What the hell.." Phil brings his hand closer to examine the ring. Everything is still blurry though, so he blindly gropes for his glasses with his opposite hand, unable to take his eyes off the ring.

He finally puts on his glasses, and everything comes into focus. It was a beautiful ring, no denying that. It fit him perfectly, as well. But why the hell was it on his hand in the first place?! Phil tries to take off the ring to look at it further, but he can't. It seemed there was some sort of.. magnetic force, almost, that was holding the ring in place. Sighing, Phil gets out of bed. It was too early in the morning for his still tired mind to keep up with this.

Phil leaves his bedroom and walks down the hallway a ways into Dan's bedroom. Dan, of course, was still sleeping. Phil takes a moment to admire Dan. He looked so... peaceful. They way his ruffled hair fell in soft curls over his sleeping face, one cheek mushed by the pillow. Phil shakes his head a bit, remembering what he had come in here for. "Dan. Daniel. Wake up," Phil says, gently nudging Dan's shoulder.

Dan opens his eyes. "Hmm? Ugh, Phil. It's too early.." he groans and rolls away from Phil. Phil sighs and walks around the bed to the other side. "What is this?" He holds his hand in front of Dan's face. Dan reluctantly opens his eyes again. "..It's a ring," he says suspiciously. Phil sighs again. "I know that! Why is it on my hand?!" "How should I know?" "Did you put it here?" "Yes, Phil, I snuck into your room in the middle of the night and put a ring on your finger." Dan rolls his eyes and sits up in bed. "Okay, well, I don't have any other explanation. And it won't come off." Phil messes with the ring again. "God, Phil, give it here." Phil holds out his hand again, and Dan takes it and starts to pull the ring off. Then Phil gasps. "You have one too!"

Dan looks at his own hand, and indeed, an identical ring was glimmering on his finger. "The fuck?" Dan whispers confusedly. "Do that for another five minutes and you'll be where I am," Phil says, pulling his hand away. Dan attempts to take his ring off, but again, some force was holding it there. The ring wasn't stuck, it fit perfectly, and Dan was even able to twist it and adjust it slightly. But he was physically unable to take it off.

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on?" Dan turns to Phil. Phil just shrugs with a helpless expression. "I have no idea." Suddenly Dan's stomach rumbles. "Alright, well, I can't deal with this now. I'm getting breakfast," he grumbles, swinging his legs out of bed. Phil backs up to give Dan room to get out, and the two walk into the kitchen together. But Phil stops short at the doorway with a yelp. There was a woman sitting at the table.

* * *

"Oh, good, you guys are awake," the woman smiles at them and stands. "Who the hell are you? Why are you in our house?!" Dan exclaims. "Oh, sorry. I'm Susan." She extends her arm for them to shake her hand, but the two boys just stand, gaping at her. "Alright, then. I work on behalf of the Universe. I came here to.. explain some recent events." "You mean this?" Phil says, holding up his hand with the ring on it.

"Put your arm down!" Dan scolds Phil, smacking Phil lightly. "'You work on behalf of the Universe'?" He quotes suspiciously. "What does that mean?" "Er, well, the Universe is.. the universe. He - she - _it_ is in charge of.. the universe. There are a lot of employees, like me, that help manage it."

"Ok, so what does that have to do with why you're here?" Phil asks. "Phil! No! This woman is obviously crazy!" Dan exclaims.

"Don't believe me, huh?" Susan gives him a look. Then, she waves her hand, and a blinding burst of light fills the kitchen. When Dan and Phil's vision returns, they see she's gone. The two look at each other in surprise, but a moment later, another burst of light appears, and Susan is back in the kitchen. "Wha - how..?" Dan sputters. "Magic." She says with a smirk. "Believe me now?" Dan gulps and nods.

"Good, ok. Now, the Universe doesn't know I'm here, and she _really_ wouldn't like me telling you about everything that goes on. So, do you promise to keep quiet?" The two just nod, hanging on her every word, still stunned by her little magic show. Susan explains how everything works, and the whole request process.

"So, what does that have to do with this?" Dan gestures to their rings again. "Someone requested for you two to be married. The Universe fulfilled it, so I suppose that means she knew you're in love." Dan and Phil look at each other in shock, a glimmer of hope evident in both of their eyes. "Are.. Are you guys not..? Well, I trust her judgement, so I'll let you two discuss it. I just wanted to explain what happened. Good luck," Susan says, and with a final burst of light, she's gone.

"We.. we're married?" Phil turns and asks Dan in disbelief. "I.. I.. I guess so?" Dan says as he faces Phil, still in shock over what happened. "So.. _are_ we in love?" Phil repeats Susan's concern. "Well... I know _I_ love you," Dan say quietly. "God, Phil, I love you so much! You make me so happy." He takes a step closer to Phil. "But I never thought it would happen, so I didn't let myself think about you that way. But you.. you love me too?" "Of course, I love you, too. You.. you.. I don't even know what to say to show you how much I care about you, Dan."

"Then don't say anything." And Dan closes the gap between them, pressing the softest, but somehow the most passionate kiss he could muster onto Phil's lips. All of the words that needed to be said were expressed in that kiss. Finally Dan pulls away, and he takes Phil's hands in his, pulling Phil's left hand up to his face to admire the ring. "They really are beautiful," Dan says. "They fit perfectly too. The Universe did a nice job." Phil says, grinning, and Dan laughs at that. Soon their laughter fades, and the pair are left gazing into each other's eyes. "I guess this really is meant to be."

~fin

A/N: moo point - it's like a cows opinion - it just doesn't matter. it's _moo_. (lmk if you get that reference lol). anyway, hope you liked this oneshot! don't forget to fav if you liked it and leave me a review telling me what you think! xoxo, ~l


End file.
